The present invention relates to a manually operated system which enables the operator sitting at a console to selectively connect one or more telephone lines to the console so that the operator can listen to conversations carried on over a plurality of telephone lines and/or communicate thereover.
In many applications, and in particular in the space industry when monitoring space operations, it is necessary to listen to or have the capability of listening to information or audio conversation appearing on many different telephone lines. Heretofore, it is required a single line and a single receiver per telephone conversation.
Oftentimes an individual sitting at a console desires to listen to conversations appearing on many of the telephone lines that are being used in the launch of a missile. By listening to the conversation or information being transmitted over a plurality of lines, the operator can obtain an overall picture of the entire launch operation. Oftentimes it is necessary for the monitor to lower the volume on certain of the lines so that if signals or information appears on higher priority lines, it will stand out due to the increased volume.